bassyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bassy the Butler
Sebastian A. Nakamura, or called Bassy and Sebby by his former Mistresses/Masters, Ladies/Lords, and Bassinator by Blake R.O. Belladonna, is the family Butler of both the Royal Family of the Roses, Royal Families of the N.T.O., and is very respectful, kind, wise and caretaking to those around him. Sebastian, or Bassy more commonly known, has been with the Royal Family of the Roses more longer than what his contract terms stated, mainly due to the fact is that they say 'He holds everything together' which Sebastian doesn't deny this nor does he know about it. Sebastian has been with them so long that they even made him part of the family as their family Butler but his Contract Terms did not state that at all. Family Gabriella R. Nakamura Gabriella Reyes, or known as Onee-Chan, also is known as Angela Ziegler and Hana Song, even known perivously as Ms. Rose, is Senpai of Bassy and also Onee-Chan to him, she's someone that you wouldn't wanna cross lines with. To Bassy; She's Onee-Chan Senpai and he wouldn't let anyone, well he can't really do anything, near his Onee-Chan Senpai. Bassy met Gabriella exactly three months ago and have been friends ever since, Bassy known her as Ms. Xiao Long but later as Ms. Rose. Blake R.O.B. Nakamura Blake R.O.B. Nakamura, or known as Rina, and Chrissy by only Bassy, is someone who is a bit overprotective of her loved ones. Blake R.O. is also a weird one, and stated by Bassy as funny. Blake R.O. to Bassy is Sister, making him Onii-Chan to her, meaning Older Brother. Bassy and Blake R.O. have been friends for so long that they always get along, not once they've fought, but that changed only recently. Blake R.O. was first known by Bassy as Ms. Bonnie, then later as Ms. Okumura. Ruby N. Rose Ruby N. Rose, or known as Rubes, is the third daughter of Bassy, and isn't as active as Bassy or the others. Ruby here calls her father; Sebby. Rubes is mostly quiet as a mouse whenever she's present, mainly she just lurks. Bassy met Ruby N. sometime near the begining of last month, and have been family since then. They've fought a few times but was resolved. Reney N. Bloom Reney B. Bloom, or known as Blooming Rose by Bassy, is the second daughter of Bassy and being the older sister of Ruby. Reney calls her father; Dad. Bassy first knew Reney N. as Ms. Bloom but later as Blooming Rose, due to her being his second daughter. They've never fought before because they rarely speak to one another, but only do when things are going south. Sieshta E.I. Nakamura Sieshta E.I. Nakamura is the first daughter of Bassy, and isn't as active in the chats as the others, but is active mostly on her own for her own reasons. Sieshta E.I. as Ladyship Ishtar, then as Ms. Ishtar due to terminating their contract which then after wards, Sieshta became his first daughter. Sieshta has never met the others that Bassy knows, this was once arranged by both of them but was never acted so Sieshta doesn't really know her younger siblings; Ruby and Reney. Ozpin M. Nakamura Ozpin M. Nakamura, or known as Goof Oz by the others and Ozbin by Bassy, is the older brother of Bassy, and is the wise Professor Oz of the Roses, later the Nakamura Families. Ozpin M. Nakamura isn't as active as he was before for reasons that will not be shared. Oz was first known as Professor Ozpin by Bassy when they first met, later as Professor Rose, and then as Goof Oz by Bassy and the others. Oz officially became Bassy's brother after the Declaration of the Royal Families of the Roses which was declared by Red A.N. Rose-Ketchum and Bassy a month and a half ago. Meta L. Nakamura Meta L. Nakamura is the younger sister of Bassy, and like some of the others, isn't as active. She does things on her own, she's not alone though. Meta L. inherited the name 'Nakamura' by becoming Bassy's little sister. Meta L. first met Bassy when he got with his first love, Ms. Xiao Long who was then later known as Ms. Rose, or Future Mrs. Nakamura, which later the relationship between the two broke, and Meta L. was abandoned by Bassy also by Ms. Xiao Long, but that isn't confirmed. Sebastian-Chan N.Y. Nakamura Sebastian-Chan N.Y. Nakamura is Bassy's little brother, and isn't as active as Bassy's daughter, Sieshta, but is only active towards his contracted Mistresses/Masters and Ladies/Lords as a contracted Butler. Sebastian-Chan followed in his big brother's steps and became a Butler himself, only to make Bassy proud of him. Bassy and his younger brother always dreamed of becoming Butlers which Bassy was the first to enter service as a Nakamura Butler then later Sebastian-Chan followed in his olde brother's steps. Haley R.B.A. Nakamura Haley R.B.A. Nakamura is the mother of Bassy, and isn't as active but is always there when Bassy's needs her. She spends most of her time with Blake V. Nakamura, talking, and is rarely seen around. Bassy first met Haley a few weeks ago and has been family since then. Bassy first knew her as Grandmother, but later as Mother Raven. Blake V. Nakamura Blake V. Nakamura is the step-Mother of Bassy, next to Mother Raven Blake Bella Lucas L.C. Nakamura ᎶᏒᏗᏁᎴ ᏗᎴᎷᎥᏒᏗᏝ ᏖᏂᏒᏗᏇᏁ ᏖᏂᏋ ᏠᎧᏦᏋᏒ Red A.N. Rose-Ketchum Affiliation Bassy and Friends History Members Niji's Kitty House History Members my family and friends that I love History Members my family History Members Category:RP Characters Category:Butlers